Never giving UP!
by MoonLightKitsume
Summary: Inu never stop beleiveing in love, and Sesshoumaru never stop fighting for it...
1. Chapter 1

**_Normal POV_**

Inu sighed as he looked up from the book he was reading to look around, seeing couples reading and around each other. Turning away from the couple he was looking at to concetrate on his book in front of him. After reading the same line over and over for the last 20 or so minutes.

Inu sighed, and started gathering his things. Before getting up to leave. Heading towards the exit, But before leaving he gave one last glance around the library before leaving.

**_Inu POV_**

Will I ever find someone to be like that with, will I ever find someone who will love me, protect me, fight my battles. I giggled, as well as maybe a little pampering. I bite my lip maybe I am not ment to be loved maybe I am ment to be alone in this unfeeling world we call life.

"Sighing" I began to make my way home. Maybe...just maybe one day I will find my one and only but until then I guess I'll have to wait. Until I find them or they find me which ever happens first I guess.

"Shaking my head", to clear my thoughts, stop thinking like that I told my self you will find someone. Maybe a walk threw the park will be good for me. To help clear my head of these thoughts and feelings I am haveing about Love and relationships and such.

**_Normal POV_**

Inu began walking threw the park, as he was walking he "gasped" as he saw the most breath taking sight. A beatiful frozen lake with trees surronding it that looked like it had powdered suger on it.

Smiling Inu set his things down a little ways from the edge of the lake and moved to get a better look of such a beatiful lake. Moving away to get a better look at it before reaching into his things to get a pad and pen Wanting to draw such a place like this "Smiling" he started on his soon to be master piece. After looking at such for a while Inu wants to go ice skating on the lake but couldn't and wouldn't.

Inu looked around him watching as couples and people walked threw the park as well. It would be to embarresing to do so I mean what would happen if he were to fall infront of all these people here. Inu looked at the lake for a very long time wanting to be on it and skateing around on it.

"Frowning" Inu picked up his things and started making his way home again until an idea struck him he could come back tonight and ice skate and noone would see him and he would not have to worry about such because noone will be out here at such a time. He giggled and hurried home to prepair for tonight.

Exiting the park he hurries down the side walk to get to his small apartment to get ready for tonight. "Smiling" at all the things he would do on the ice once night came, distracted by his thoughts he did not see the couple in front of him be for it was to late.

Yelping in supries and pain at bumbing into someone and falling to the concert side walk. He hisses at rubs his sore butt only stoping when he heard a sneer above him looking up only to see a simply sclad women glareing at him with big dark brown eyes, and long black wavy hair with a big ugly sneer on her face looking at him.

Getting up quickly he asked for her forgiveness for bumbing into her only for her to frown at him, "Sighing" before saying sorry again before making his way to his apartment once again and making sure to pay attention to where he was going this time not wanting a repeat of last time.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he notices his apartment is no more than 5 minutes away realizeing this he quickened his pace. upon arriving he decides to take a relaxing bath be for takeing a nap to be ready for tonight. "smiling he went to work.

**_Hey its me again I want ti know want you think about this one and REVIEW plz so i know what I did wrong or do next time bye )_**


	2. Inportant!

Hi I'm sorry to all my fans that i haven't updated in a long while but i have been very busy with college and everything but now that i have a handle on that i will be hopefully updateing and writing new story's very soon

Oh and i'm also looking for a Beta to help me with this. =)


End file.
